


Zombie Mode

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Morning zombie mode goes both ways.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Zombie Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



“Don’t do it, Everdeen,” Tony says, his dark, deadened eyes staring at the coffee pot that’s already halfway to Clint’s mouth.

Clint’s not wearing his aids yet, and though he can read Tony’s lips just fine, he’s going to pretend he missed what he said. Morning zombie mode goes both ways and all that. He lets the last of the coffee slide down his throat, hot and bitter and perfect, and then looks at the empty pot himself and says, “Aw, no. Coffee’s out.”

Clint ends up with a backfiring exploding putty arrow later on, but it’s so worth it.


End file.
